James P. Sullivan
James P. "Sully" Sullivan (voiced by John Goodman) is a blue furred monster from Monstropolis. He is the top scarer of Monsters Inc. and partner to Mike Wazowski. Although tough and intimidating, especially when working, he has a good heart and is loyal to his friends. Sully is a member of both the FT Squad and the McDonaldland Adventure Crew. Trivia *He is voiced by John Goodman. *Sully will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad Goes to Monsters Inc. and will join the team on their adventures, along with Mike. *Sully will meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Monsters University. *Sully will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends Tino's Adventures of Monsters University. *Sully will Meet Kieran Quarles and his friends in Kieran's Adventures of Monsters Inc *Sully will meet Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat and their friends in Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Monsters University. *Sully will meet Simba and the Jungle Adventure crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Monsters University. *Sully will meet Yogi Bear and his gang in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Monsters University. *Sully will meet Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of Monsters University. *Sully will meet Ronald McDonald and the McDonaldland Adventure crew in Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Monsters University. *Sully will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Monsters University. *Sully will meet the Peanuts Gang and their friends in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Monsters University. *Sully will meet Dipper and his friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Monsters University. *Sully will meet Barney in Barney Goes to Monsters University. *Sully is one of Frankie Stein's favorite "uncles". Gallery Sulley (Monsters University).jpg|Sully in Monsters University Sulley_KHIII.png|Sulley KHIII Category:Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:FT Squad Members Category:Monsters Category:Manly heroes Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:McDonaldland Adventure Crew Members Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Wrestlers Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Pixar Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Deuteragonist Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventure Team Category:Liars Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Expelled characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Protectors Category:Strong Characters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Monsters, Inc characters Category:Characters voiced by John Goodman Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventures Team Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Cars Characters Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies